


I Can't Keep Kissing Strangers

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, POV Armitage Hux, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Hux pines for the cocky resistance pilot.





	I Can't Keep Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet I wrote on tumblr for a prompt.

The insane pilot’s taunts had been keeping him awake at night. He should feel nothing but hatred towards the scum, he’d humiliated him in front of his officers. So why was it, that when he thought of him, the familiar burning feeling of rage wouldn’t come? Why did his chest tighten when he thought of speaking to him again?  
  
Hux looked him up in the First Order records. Poe Dameron was his name, a cocky young New Republic pilot who refused to submit to the Order’s will. He looked at the holo they’d managed to dig up of the man, and dark, piecing eyes, stared back at him.  _Kriff, this wasn’t helping._  
  
Now even more annoyed with himself, Hux closed the document, and put down the data pad. He couldn’t go on like this, he was becoming obsessed; with rebel scum, no less. He had to find some way to distract himself.  
  
He tried to exercise, that usually helped clear his head. At the officer’s gym he found a running machine and began to run. A few minutes later a man came in and starting using the punching bag, a short man with muscular arms, wearing a very flattering vest. Hux couldn’t stop looking at him. The body type was so similar, that if he didn’t look at the man’s face, he could imagine him as the pilot.  
  
The man had noticed him staring, and gave him a wink and a smirk. Hux blushed furiously. After his workout the man approached him in the locker room. He was surprised, usually the other officers gave him a wide birth at the gym, for fear of getting on his bad side.  
  
“I couldn’t help but notice you giving me the eye there, General,” the man said; smug. “I’m available you know, if you’re interested.”  
  
_Cocky_ , Hux thought, _he’ll do_. Hux grabbed the man by his ridiculous vest and pulled him close, then leaned over and kissed him, hard. The man moaned into his mouth and kissed him back. Then, he pushed Hux backwards towards the bench. Hux got the message and sat down, the man straddled his lap and kissed him again, his tongue probing insistently at his mouth. He kept his eyes closed as they kissed deeper, and imaged it was Poe in his lap, all enthusiastic and turned on, and everything he’d never be for him.  
  
Hux moaned when the man pulled lightly at his hair, then took the man’s other hand and placed it over his throat. He chuckled against Hux’s lips and put pressure on his windpipe. Hux gave a strangled sounding moan, and dug his fingers into the man’s back.  
  
–  
  
“This isn’t right,” Hux said into the recorder. “Why can’t I stop thinking about you? Every time I close my eyes all I can see is you. I imagine what it would be like to have you, to kiss you, to own you. I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”  
  
Hux took another sip of his whiskey, sighed deeply, and deleted the recording.


End file.
